


Daunsearly Light

by batsojopo



Series: The Guardians [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Growing Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsojopo/pseuds/batsojopo
Summary: With the backdrop of the blockade of the Trade Federation at Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi has to deal with the worst possible thing to ever happen to him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Guardians [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
> Note: This is a sequel to Into the Gloaming  
> Timeline: 32 BBY
> 
> Speech: “ “  
> Training Bond communications: //  
> Internal thoughts: italics

Obi-Wan Kenobi bolted upright, heart hammering in his chest, eyes shifting in every direction. The room was dark and silent, except for the slight humming sound of the electricity that thrummed through the Temple, along with his own heavy breathing. Leaning forward, he pulled his knees up to his chest while letting his hands run through his short hair while trying to calm his racing heart. His fragmented dreams that felt more like visions were stronger than ever, and this one wasn’t good at all.

Glancing over to the side he looked at the still holos that were dimmed. The latest pictures that scrolled through were from the previous year when Garen had passed his Trials. Now he was the only one left of his close group of friends, dating all the way back to his time in the creche, to remain a padawan. That bothered him more than he cared to admit. To be 25 and still a padawan learner, albeit a senior level. It almost felt as if he were being punished for his relationship with Eira Pedar who was from a world that wasn’t even a member of the Republic. Then again, it all this could be because of his setbacks from about five years earlier.

Rumors always swirled around and in the training dojos concerning any and every padawan. Obi-Wan had yet to hear even a hint about him and Eira. And just to make sure, he didn’t have any image with the two of them in any still holos nearby, or said anything about her. He probably wouldn’t be hearing about the rumors if they involved him. Because of everything being hidden the only thing he could do to keep this long distance relationship going was the nightly calls to catch up on life in general. What was interesting was that she was starting to ask for his thoughts on the different issues she had to deal with concerning her homeworld that her father was now foisting upon her. Those problems he attempted to answer to the best of his abilities.

Obi-Wan’s eyes shifted towards the flimsi and stylus that lay next to the holoframe. From Eira’s earlier prompting he had begun writing down his visions and or dreams. She was interested in seeing if there was any sort of pattern to them, which was something he had never considered. Up until recently the visions had been sporadic at best. This past week he had three. That was the most in a very long time. Reaching for a clean flimsi, he closed his eyes then concentrated, trying to remember the images. After a bit of mental coaxing, he began to write:

_Lush environment._

_Desert._

_A child._

_Densely packed city._

_Red lightsaber._

_Death._

After letting his hands drop to his lap, Obi-Wan leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes so he could at least get some rest. Long before sleep could claim him once again, he opened his eyes and reached for the other flimsi. He knew what he would find. The one thing different was that the images from the previous week were growing in detail. The only thing could mean was that whatever it was, was approaching soon. There was also a foreboding feeling that surrounded them. “Something’s not right,” he muttered.

Feeling that sleep wouldn’t help him any time soon, he got up and went into the common room and settled on his meditation cushion. Maybe this could help him figure out what was going on.

“Couldn’t sleep, Padawan?”

Obi-Wan cracked an eye open while turning towards the door that led into Qui-Gon Jinn’s sleeping chamber. The Jedi Master he was apprenticed too was well respected, but highly unorthodox at the same time.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan didn’t bother telling him why because the older Jedi wouldn’t understand. Being strong in the Living Force, he lived in the moment. Sometimes he wished Qui-Gon had visions, so he could be helped. But he didn’t, and that left Obi-Wan to puzzle out what was happening on his own. Although, he did have to admit that it helped him to not obsess over them. “I felt that meditation could help me.”

Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon move past him and then sit down on the couch. “And has it?”

“Not sure yet.” Obi-Wan got to his feet and turned to look at Qui-Gon then glanced to the chrono. It was just past the 6th hour. “It’s early.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes followed his to the chrono. “Yes, but while you were in the archives I met with the council. I have another meeting that I need to attend in a little bit.”

“Oh?”

“It was never stated that you should accompany me, although from the Council’s attitude I thought it best that you stay here for now.”

Obi-Wan frowned at Qui-Gon’s statement. It had happened before, so it wasn’t that surprising. There was only one person he could think of when that happened. “The Chancellor?”

Qui-Gon remained quiet for a moment before finally answering, “Yes. I haven’t heard anything about what this particular meeting is about. I’m hoping he explains everything to me.”

“I would hope he would.” Obi-Wan went over to the single chair and sat down with a sigh.

Less than an hour later and with Qui-Gon on his way to his meeting with Chancellor Valorum, Obi-Wan made his way down to the refectory for breakfast. With the images from his visions still plaguing him, he didn’t want to be alone for at least the near future. From there he eventually found himself in his favorite spot in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, he would go to the dojos later. He hadn’t been in the gardens for some time, and the environment around him helped to soothe his troubled mind.

Sinking down onto the soft grass, he closed his eyes and attempted to meditate once again, but opened them when he felt Grand Master Yoda approaching.

A small gimmer stick pushed the foliage aside and the ancient Jedi appeared. He limped towards Obi-Wan then settled down onto the grass before him. “Troubled, you are young one.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head. It surprised him that Qui-Gon had not picked up on his current stated of mind. “Yes, Master.” He paused before continuing, “I have had several similar visions over the past week. Each time they have become more distinct. There is a…darkness…about them.”

Yoda’s ears drooped as he glanced down. His three fingered hand tightened around the stick as he frowned. “Future?”

This time Obi-Wan shook his head. “I really don’t know. All I know is that _something_ is wrong.”

“Be mindful, you should be.”

That was something that the ancient Jedi constantly spouted. For Obi-Wan, it had taken a long time for him to finally be fully aware of his surroundings and at all times. He did have to admit that sometimes he still didn’t pay any attention, and that really wasn’t good, especially for a Padawan on the cusp of becoming a full knight. “Yes, Master.” Maybe this was why he was still a padawan.

“Meditate on this, you will.”

“Of course, Master.” Obi-Wan hoped that the Force would show him something…anything. At the same time he wasn’t sure that would even happen or if he even wanted it. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and reached out to that ethereal field of energy that permeated everything. The roiling colors first embraced and then began soothing his troubled soul. There, he would wait until there was something, anything that it could bring before him. Deep inside he wasn’t sure if his questions could be answered. Master Yoda’s presence within the Force slowly dissipated, a sure sign that he had left him to his searching.

With no answer, he left the gardens and went to the dojos. Along with the katas he continually practiced, cardio was on the schedule for this particular day. In one of the training rooms there was a large pool for the mon calamri and the nautolians. Humans also took advantage of it, which is what he did this time. Trading his workout clothing for swim trunks, he dove into the water and swam back and forth along the length of the pool until it felt as if his arms were about to fall off. Reaching the edge, he hauled himself out of the water and to his feet while shaking the water off his arms and legs, then toweling the rest of it off. Pulling on a shirt and his shoes, he went to the treadmills.

By the time he was finished Obi-Wan’s stomach growled. These types of workouts easily lasted a couple of hours. After showering, he donned on a fresh set of tunics and made his way back down to the refectory. Even though he was finished maturing, his appetite had not lessened. In fact, it felt as if it had grown.

While taking his time eating he sensed Qui-Gon’s presence somewhere close. Just as the door to cafeteria opened, Obi-Wan turned and looked in its direction. Qui-Gon paused just as he stepped inside the somewhat large room before turning his attention to the food service area. After he got his own lunch he worked his way over and sat down opposite of Obi-Wan.

After swallowing the food in his mouth, Obi-Wan asked, “When do we leave?”

“Shortly. I will explain everything to you when we’re on our way.”

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair. “Do we need to see the Council before we leave?”

“No. If everything pans out the way Chancellor Valorum thinks it will, then we should be back here in a few days at most.”

Because Obi-Wan started first, he waited until Qui-Gon was finished. After leaving the area, they went back to their living space so Obi-Wan could retrieve both cloak and lightsaber.

//No discussion until we are on our way. The Chancellor doesn’t want anything revealed until it’s over with.//

“Yes, Master.”

Instead of heading to the hanger level, they left the Temple and took public transport to the main Judiciary building with its own hanger bay. Inside the cavernous interior, ships with red trim were everywhere while species crawled in and over them, making sure that all were in working order. It wasn’t unusual for Jedi to ride on ships from the Judiciary.

“This way,” Qui-Gon indicated with an incline of his head. The two moved over to a group of what looked like senior officials who were milling about. One had a clipboard in hand.

“Master Jedi,” the officer with the clipboard nodded as they stopped. “What can I do for you?”

“We,” Qui-Gon glanced over to Obi-Wan, “are here on orders of the Supreme Chancellor.”

He looked down at the listing for a moment. “Yes, Master Jedi.” He indicated a transport that appeared to be ready for flight. It had three engines at the back and the space for the pilots was above the main body. Below the main fuselage its ramp was lowered allowing free access for the mechanics. “If you will come with me, sirs.”

Just as they reached it, two humans, one male and one female came forward dressed in different uniforms. “Master Jedi, thank you for your prompt arrival. I’m Captain Renan,” the woman bowed her head, “and shall be taking you to Naboo.”

Qui-Gon cocked his head to the side. “The Chancellor has informed you of the mission?”

“Yes, Master Jedi.”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. It was only then that he realized he hadn’t done any research on where they were going. Maybe he would have the time on the trip. He didn’t even know where Naboo was. Before he could even say anything, although he would never dispute what Qui-Gon said in public, they were moving up the ramp and into the transport.

Besides the pilot and copilot, there was at least one more that worked with the engines. That left both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon alone in the common room.

Once in hyperspace Qui-Gon turned his attention over to Obi-Wan. “I suspect you’re wondering what is happening.”

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan merely nodded. “We haven’t even done any research…,” he paused, “Where’s Naboo?”

“Naboo is in the Outer Rim Territories.” Qui-Gon drummed his fingers on a nearby flat surface. “You know how the Trade Federation has been complaining about the taxation of the trade routes from the government?”

“Vaguely, Master.”

“The Trade Federation has made an unorthodox move and has blockaded Naboo. Chancellor Valorum wants us to see if we can work out an agreement between the two sides.”

Obi-Wan looked around, “Who is representing the Repub…oh,” he realized at the last minute. “You’re representing the government?”

“You are also, at least technically.”

“At least there’s that,” Obi-Wan answered with a smile.

The door that led to the cockpit opened, and Captain Renan appeared. “Master Jedi, we shall be arriving at Naboo in five hours.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Qui-Gon answered, though he didn’t look at her.

After she disappeared into another area of the ship Obi-Wan pushed away from the table. “I probably need to do at least some research before we arrive.”

“That would be wise, Padawan.”


	2. Chapter 2

The research Obi-Wan did on Naboo took hardly any time whatsoever, and soon he found himself not knowing what to do. Thinking it would be best, he settled into a corner of the common room, and closed his eyes. Ever since that vision he had early in the morning, he was still plagued with unsettled thoughts. Normally meditation helped to calm his troubled mind, but this time it didn’t work. In fact it felt like it was growing. There was something out there, but he couldn’t quite place what it was. And then there was that red lightsaber that showed up once again. He hadn’t seen that in a long time.

With a sigh, he got to his feet and went over to the table. As soon as he reached it, he pulled out his datareader and looked at the information he had researched earlier. Naboo’s elected leader, this time a human female, hid behind theatrical paint and elaborate clothing. She was followed by a group of handmaidens wherever she went. It was also stated that even though she was young she was highly trained in diplomacy.

Truth be told? He was bored, and there was nothing he could really do at the moment except wait until they arrived at their destination. And reaching out to Eira was not going to happen. He only did that when he was alone.

After what felt like forever, the captain appeared once again. She looked around the room, probably seeking out Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath to search out the Jedi Master. //I think we’re nearing Naboo.//

Qui-Gon sent an affirmation. A few moments later he appeared in the larger room to the surprise of the captain.

“Master Jedi,” she bowed her head. “We are nearing Naboo. It won’t be that much longer.”

“Thank you Captain Renan.” Qui-Gon remained in place as Renan turned and headed back to the cockpit. When they were alone once more the older Jedi headed towards the small table and sat down opposite of Obi-Wan.

“Naboo’s Queen hides behind theatrical makeup.”

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. “And?”

Obi-Wan knew he was being tested. It was rather obvious. “It sounds like she’s hiding behind it so that the people won’t see who she really is.”

“Or for her protection.”

Obi-Wan nodded before getting up. He watched Qui-Gon get up and move over to the chairs to prepare for them leaving hyperspace. Obi-Wan soon followed. Once the webbing was in place they waited for the sensations to wash over them, which wasn’t that long. Once back in real space, they loosened the restraints and then went to the cockpit to stand behind the pilot and copilot.

With initial meetings of this type, they always pulled their hood up so they would be cowled within the dark material. They did this so they could observe what was happening while not being examined too closely. It was a trick that they did more often than not.

As the ship approached the jeweled planet it was surrounded by several large ships with a multitude of smaller ones as support vessels. Even smaller ships looked like small flies that buzzed around one’s head as more of a nuisance than anything else. The sight of the number of ships was an unwanted surprise. Obi-Wan’s sense of unease grew as they neared the planet.

“Captain,” Qui-Gon kept his voice low, “Tell them we wish to board at once.”

“Yes, sir.” Renan nodded as she turned her full attention to the images before them. Activating the communications, the screen flickered and instead of ships and Naboo being backit by stars, a Nemoidian, in full regal attire appeared in what looked like a command room.

“With all due respect, Viceroy, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board at once.”

The Viceroy nodded, “Of course. We would be happy to receive the ambassadors at their convenience.” The male Nemoidian voice matched the name of their leader Nute Gunray. The communications was cut off on the Trade Federation’s side, which wasn’t that unusual.

Renan turned to look back at Qui-Gon, an unanswered question in her eyes. “Sir?”

“Proceed, Captain.”

“Yes, sir.” Renan turned her full attention back to the instrumentation before her. As she nudged the transport forward it tilted so that she could get it into the large hanger bay. Once landed they waited to make sure that the shielding was in place. It would do them no good to step out and be sucked into the cold vacuum of space.

There was a pop-hiss and the bulkhead door slid open revealing a ramp before them, and more importantly, breathable air. With their cloak hoods still in place, and hands tucked into the opposing sleeves of the brown material, the two descended and were escorted from the hanger and into the ship itself by a protocol droid with the designation of TC-14. They were eventually brought into what looked like a conference room. At the far end were large windows that looked out upon the besieged planet below.

“I hope, honored ones, that you will be comfortable here.” It paused, “My master will be with you shortly.”

They heard the droid leave the conference room and then the door sliding shut. Only when they were alone did Obi-Wan reach up and push the hood of his cloak off so he could get a better look around the room. He could see Qui-Gon doing the same thing. Eventually they moved over to the large window to look down at Naboo below them.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Obi-Wan finally voiced his growing unease.

Qui-Gon shrugged. “I don’t sense anything.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, struggling to define what it was. “It’s not about the mission here, Master. It’s something…elsewhere…elusive.” He felt Qui-Gon’s eyes on him, which made him turn and look at his mentor.

“Don’t center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs.”

It was an old argument between the two. Normally Obi-Wan easily bowed to Qui-Gon, but this felt different. “But Master Yoda states that I should be mindful of the future.” It wasn’t exactly a protest, but one that Obi-Wan felt he could state while out in the open for others to hear.

“But not at the expense of the present. You need to be mindful of the Living Force, Padawan.”

It wasn’t exactly a rebuke, but it felt close enough to one. Obi-Wan swallowed his pride, “Yes, Master.” He looked back out the windows while frowning. “How do you think the Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor’s demands?”

Qui-Gon gave a quiet snort. “They’re cowards, and won’t be hard to persuade. The negotiations will be short.”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. He had heard that before, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember when it happened.

Eventually they went back over to the table and sat down. When there was no response from the Trade Federation Obi-Wan began drumming his fingers on the table. When he couldn’t hold back anymore, he turned towards Qui-Gon, “Is it customary for the Neimoidians to make us wait this long?”

Before Qui-Gon could answer, the door slid open and the droid from the beginning appeared once again. This time it carried a tray with refreshments. Obi-Wan shot him a questioning gaze, which Qui-Gon answered with a shrug. The droid backed away to a discreet position in the corner of the room so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

The two Jedi didn’t hear the explosion, but it felt like a ground quake, accompanied by feeling the death of several individuals. They jumped to their feet and pulled out their lightsabers, ready to defend themselves if need be.

“What happened?” Obi-Wan’s eyes darted around the room. The Force and emotions from members of the crew were too tangled up together for him to be able to tell what happened.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes then snapped back open. “Our transport has been destroyed, and everyone inside killed.” On the heals of his words, a hissing sound started. Smoke began billowing out from the vents quickly clouding the air. “Gas.”

That was all Obi-Wan needed to know. He took a deep breath and with the Force he was able to clear out the poison from his lungs, and then wait for the doors to open as he deactivated his lightsaber. When the doors did open, he could hear what sounded like a droid, but not at the same time. It was at that point he realized that it was probably one of their guard droids, “Check it out Corporal.”

“Roger, roger.”

They waited for TC-14 to leave the room before they both lit their lightsabers and charged out of the fog.

The surprise was complete. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were able to disable all the droids in short order then turn to work their way to the bridge. Every corner they moved around, there were more droids with weapons. They eventually came to an intersection where there was a large blastdoor on one side. Reaching out with the Force Obi-Wan could sense panic and fear coming from the other side. That had to be the bridge.

Qui-Gon stopped in front of those same doors and stuck his blade into the metal and began cutting a hole out of it. Obi-Wan turned his back to the older Jedi and watched for any other droids who could show up at any time, which they did. Within minutes broken droids littered the ground. There was then the sound of heavy doors closing.

Obi-Wan glanced behind him. Qui-Gon had taken a step back and had pulled his lightsaber out of the blastdoors. With a frown he plunged the weapon into the center up to its hilt while ignoring the heat it generated.

Every time Obi-Wan saw the blade he carried easily cut through metal it made him even more wary of its capabilities. He couldn’t watch this time because out of the corner of his eye several more droids came rolling towards them. It was obvious what they were, even though he had only heard about them. “Master,” he called out. “Destroyers.”

Qui-Gon pulled his blade out of the melting door and turned around to face the new danger.

The droids unfolded and stood up on tripods while their weapons emerged and began shooting. Through the Force Obi-Wan was able to pinpoint where each bolt of energy was aimed at. This was one of the things he was used to, blocking the bolts and sending them back. He could see Qui-Gon out of the corner of his eye doing the same thing. The problem was, nothing was getting through to the droids.

“They’re shield generators,” Qui-Gon said just loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear. That wasn’t good, because there would be no way to get past it by deflecting energy bolts.

Obi-Wan sent a quick affirmation through their bond.

“Let’s go.”

Using the Force they moved down the side corridor until they were around the corner and out of the main line of fire. For the moment they were safe, but it wouldn’t last long. If the destroyers reverted back into their cylindrical form they would be on them before they could do anything else. They both looked up and down the empty corridor.

“This way,” Qui-Gon reached up and pulled down a grating that looked like part of a ventilation shaft. Once out of the way, he used the Force to propel him up into the small space. Obi-Wan quickly followed. Once inside he reached down to pull the covering back in place.

“Don’t worry about that Padawan. We need to be out of this area.”

With a quick nod he followed Qui-Gon down the enclosed space. He didn’t need to know where, for it was rather obvious. They needed to get a transport down to Naboo. With one last turn they came upon a large opening. They didn’t need to look over the edge to tell them that they had made it to the hanger. The transports were tall enough for them to see them even where they were.

Qui-Gon dropped to the deck, using the Force to cushion his landing. Obi-Wan quickly joined him. From there they crept towards several large crates that were closer to the ships before them.

_Oh dear. Battle droids._ Obi-Wan mentally shook his head.

“Battle droids,” Qui-Gon echoed his thoughts.

“It’s an invasion army.”

Qui-Gon glanced over to Obi-Wan, a frown on his face. He kept his voice low, “This is an odd play for the Federation. We have to warn the Naboo and contact the Chancellor.” He turned to look back at the ships and the rows upon rows of folded up droids that were being loaded up. “Let’s split up, stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet.”

Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon a small smile as they looked at one another. “You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short.”

Instead of an answering smile all Obi-Wan got back was a frown. //Brat.//


	3. Chapter 3

It was ridiculously easy to stay out of the way of the battle droids. It also helped that they weren’t programmed to go searching for them. Obi-Wan remained on the transport until the main hanger doors opened revealing a swampy landscape before them. Moving from his position near the bulkhead, he worked his way around the edge and to the opening. The ship was still above the ground, but not too far for him to jump out. With the water below he wasn’t sure just how deep it was. It would not be good if he dove into the water only to break his neck.

Obi-Wan waited until the transport he had stowed aboard hoovered just above the ground. Seeing a small clearing, he dropped while using the Force to make sure that he didn’t accidentally break something. With all the transports now in and around him, he decided to get into the water and hide that way. Instead of diving into the murky darkness, he waded into it until it was deep enough for him to swim. Taking a deep breath he ducked under the water and moved towards Qui-Gon’s presence within the Force. They had never really unraveled the anchor he placed there several years ago out of need. It made him wonder if he should before he passes his Trials.

Pushing his thoughts off to the side, he eased up until he broke through the water. With a few blinks he cleared his eyes and looked around. Off in the distance he watched as a shadowy figure ran through the trees. It didn’t take long for him to recognize the form of his Master running. There was a transport a fair distance behind him, but catching up to him quickly.

Taking another deep breath, Obi-Wan submerged and swam in that direction. Only when he ran out of water did he pull himself back onto dry ground and began moving towards Qui-Gon. He picked up his pace when he first felt, and then heard a speeder behind him. While running in a zig-zag pattern to make himself an extremely difficult target to hit, energy bolts flew past him, hitting the ground and making the foliage sizzle and burn. Working his way around several large trees, he skidded to a stop as Qui-Gon deflected several bolts back towards the speeder. Qui-Gon’s aim was true and it exploded, metal shards flying everywhere.

“Good, you made it.” Qui-Gon looked around before extinguishing his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan nodded though his attention was on the creature that was standing behind the Jedi Master. It as an amphibious creature with long ears and a wide mouth. It’s wide open eyes stood above it’s scull. “What’s this?”

“A local.” Qui-Gon glanced around again. “Let’s get going before more show up.” He began moving in the direction that the transports were headed, at a quick pace. Obi-Wan joined him, just a step behind and to the side.

“Exqueese me,” a muffled voice that sounded oddly out of breath came from behind.

The only sign Qui-Gon showed that he had paid any attention was his shifting eyes. Eventually he slowed down, forcing first Obi-Wan and then the local to slow down and eventually stop.

“Da most grand safest place is Otoh Gunga.” It’s eyes shifted unsteadily in every which direction.

“What’s your name?” Obi-Wan finally asked.

“Jar Jar Binks, and yousa,” he pointed to Qui-Gon, “saved me. Meesa have life debt to yousa.”

Obi-Wan eventually frowned. That was not a good thing. They did not want or need to have someone trailing after them. //Master?//

Instead of answering him, Qui-Gon had his full attention on the local. “City?”

Jar Jar nodded. His mouth widened into a large smile as his ears flopped around. “Tis where I grew. Tis safe city.”

This was actually one of the best things Obi-Wan had heard since the beginning of their current mission.

“Can you take us there?”

Jar Jar looked from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan and back to Qui-Gon again. The smile disappeared into more of a frown. “Ah…mebbe me not rilly takes yous…not rilly no.” Jar Jar shook its head as it took several steps back. He raised his hands in supplication, or maybe it was fear. Obi-Wan really couldn’t tell for sure at this point.

Qui-Gon took a step towards Jar Jar, a frown on his face. “No?”

The fear melted away into something completely different, but it was hard to tell with its skin coloring. “Tis embarrassment, but me be banished. Me forget Boss Nass do terrible hurt if me go back dere.”

The rumbling sounds from the transports grew in intensity. They still had time, but if they waited too long it was obvious that the would be captured. Qui-Gon took another step towards Jar Jar. When he was close enough he tapped the Gungan in the chest. “Do you hear that?”

Only after Jar Jar gave them a slight nod, did Qui-Gon continue, “That, my friend holds a thousand terrible things heading this way.”

“And when they find you,” Obi-Wan continued, trying not to smile at the same time, but it was rather amusing to see the Gungan’s reactions even though they were in dire straits, “they will crush you into dust, grind you into little pieces, and blast you into oblivion.”

//Don’t laugh, Padawan.// the reprimand came through the training bond loud and clear.

//Sorry, but he did sort of deserve it.//

Jar Jar’s eyes went wide as he swallowed. “Oh…yous point is very good.” He turned and looked around as if gathering his wits about him, then indicated with a wave of his hand, “Dis way.” The Gungan quickly disappeared into the swamp.

With nothing else to do, they followed Jar Jar. They only stopped when they reached the edge of a dark pool of water. Obi-Wan couldn’t tell just how deep it was. The Gungan leapt into the air and did a somersault before diving into the water. As Qui-Gon moved to the edge Obi-Wan frowned while shaking his head. With a sigh Obi-Wan pulled out his breather then waded into the water after Qui-Gon. He hated wearing wet clothing, but there was nothing he could do about it at this point in time. He figured he’d be wearing the tunics until they made it back to the Temple.

They swam through the murky waters for some time. It reminded Obi-Wan of his workout before they left for Naboo. There was a reason why he swam on a regular basis, and this was why. As they went deeper the light faded until he could only tell what was before him through the Force. That didn’t last long for in the distance was something that glowed. As they approached it grew brighter until they were able to see that there were spherical objects that had their own internal lights. The nearer they got the more distinct the interiors of the globes became. It got the the point where he could see movement from inside. It took a moment for him to realized that they were Gungans moving about and doing their own business.

Nearing a platform gravity felt as if it took over, even in the water. Jar Jar moved to the edge of the sphere and pressed his webbed hands against it and then pushed gently. The substance gave way, letting him through. Being just as careful Obi-Wan, and then Qui-Gon followed Jar Jar’s lead. Once through they were on another platform, water dripping everywhere. The good part was that the air was completely breathable.

Jar Jar turned back to them. “Messa warn you. Gungan’s no like yous outlanders. Yous not gonna get warm welcome.”

For a moment Obi-Wan actually wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn’t “Don’t worry. This hasn’t been our day for warm welcomes.” Lifting up the edge of his cloak, Obi-Wan twisted it, trying to get the excess water out. At least his hair dried quickly.

“Get going.” Qui-Gon indicated for the Gungan move from his position on the platform.

As they descended to the platform below them Gungans scattered with soft cries of alarm and fear. Apparently word spread quickly for two more Gungan’s riding animals called Kaadu arrived armed with electropoles. They had to be guards, there was nothing else to explain who or what they were.

_I wonder if Vasda has an underwater civilization like this?_ Obi-Wan pushed the thought from his mind as his hand strayed towards his lightsaber. Marlote had enough problems with Berland to even consider another civilization on the dying planet.

Jar Jar came up to one of them, arms waiving with a smile on his face. “Heyday ho! Captain Tarpals, meesa back!”

“Notta gain,” the guard growled as he lowered the pole to aim it at Jar Jar. “Yous goen to Boss Nass. You mebbe in big trubble dis time.”

Obi-Wan’s irritation at the Gungan melted into one of pity. He had to admit that had risked his life to bring them here. There must be something good in that. Just as he was about to take a step forward to stop the guard from shocking the Gungan he felt pulled by through the Force.

//Don’t Padawan. Let them be.//

He had heard that before. Even though he didn’t like it, Obi-Wan relaxed and moved his hand away from his lightsaber. With another poke from Tarpals, they moved deeper into the city. They eventually found themselves in a large room with a row of Gungans dressed elaborately at the far end. The crowd parted, letting them through. The Gungan in the center looked to be the one whom they were going to speak with, though at this point Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely sure. Thinking it best, Obi-Wan took a step back so that he was in a more subservient position compared to Qui-Gon.

There were no formal introductions, just a demand from the one that sat in the center, “What yous want outlanders?”

Qui-Gon spread his hands in supplication, “I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and my companion is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. The ones that live on the surface, the Naboo are in dire need of help. The Trade Federation has blockaded the planet and are now sending down battle droids to take over the entire planet. I was sent to negotiate a settlement, but the Trade Federation has refused. We,” he indicated Obi-Wan,” escaped their ship and made our way down here. We need to warn the Naboo of what’s coming, and we would like your help with that.”

Boss Nass frowned almost immediately. “Yous can’t be here. Dis army of maccaneks up dere tis not our problem.”

Qui-Gon held his ground. “That army is about to attack the Naboo. They need to be warned.”

“So? We no like de Naboo,” Boss Nass growled, “And de no like us. De Naboo tink dey smarter den us. Dis not gonna change because of maccaneks.”

Obi-Wan frowned. It was obvious, and he understood why they felt that way. It kind of reminded him of Marlote and Berland, but only a little bit. “Once that army takes control of Naboo, they will come here and take control of you.”

Boss Nass scoffed as he balled his webbed hand. “No. Dey no even know we exist. We be safe.”

_Really?_ “You and the Naboo are connected.” Even Obi-Wan could see it even with him still just a Padawan. “What happens to one of you will affect the other. You need to understand this.

This time the Gungan brushed him off with a wave of his hand. “We no nottin’ of yous outlander, and we no care for Naboo.”

//Master, I don’t think this is going to work.// As the minutes passed the initial unease Obi-Wan felt while on Coruscant reared its ugly head once more. There was something about the world that felt off to him.

Instead of sending an answering message through their bond, Qui-Gon took a step forward once again. He raised his hand and spoke once again to the Gungan leader. “Then speed us on our way.”

At first Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if the mind trick worked on Gungans or or not. There were some creatures whose minds were strong enough to resist that little trick they used on more than one occasion.

Boss Nass paused as his eyes glazed over. “We speed yous far away.”

“We need transport to the Naboo capital, Theed.”

By this time Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if Qui-Gon had the Gungan leader under semi-control or not.

“Okeyday. We gives you bongo. Yous go through core.” Boss Nass paused, “Yous go now.” He gave them another wave, dismissing them.

Qui-Gon bowed while spreading his hands, “We thank you for your generous help. We go in peace.”

Backing up and away, Obi-Wan moved over to join him. It was good that they were no free to go, was it? But going through the core was not something he was looking forward to doing. He lowered his head so that only Qui-Gon could hear him, “Master? What’s a bongo?”

“Hopefully a ship.” As they moved to the back of the room, Jar Jar was being forced forward with binders on his wrists. This made Qui-Gon stop. “Wait,” he kept his voice soft.

“Master?” Obi-Wan didn’t want it to come out as a warning, but even to his ears it sounded that way.

Jar Jar stopped when he made it beside them. “Dey setten yous up. Goen through da core is bad.” Before he could continue, he was forced forward once again.

“Thank you, my friend.” Qui-Gon gave him a full smile.

Embarrassment radiated out from the Gungan, at the same time he did look sad. “Tis okay.” He perked up, “Any hep here would be hot.”

It was at that moment Obi-Wan knew what Qui-Gon was going to do, and he was not looking forward to it. They had picked up way too many strays throughout the years. Maybe he could convince him otherwise this time. “Master, we’re short on time,” he kept his voice low.

“Sometimes time spent now helps later.” Qui-Gon had a distant look in his eyes, “Maybe Jar Jar can be of some help.”

That was not what he was wanting to hear. _Please, Master._ Taking a deep breath Obi-Wan finally said what he had wanted to say for the longest time especially when it came to what the council had commanded them and what Qui-Gon was doing. He kept his voice low for Padawans were not supposed to go against the Master they were apprenticed to while out in the field, “I sense a loss of focus.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes snapped back and gave him a long look. “Be mindful, young Padawan,” he kept his voice just as low. “Your sensitivity to the Living Force is not your strength.”

Obi-Wan knew a chastisement when he heard it. Obi-Wan looked down and away in humility. _I_ _’m still a Padawan. I shouldn’t have spoken up._

Before he could apologize Qui-Gon’s attention was back on Boss Nass, “What is to become of Jar Jar Binks?”

Boss Nass turned his attention back to Qui-Gon after finishing his conversation with the Gungan beside him. “Binks breaks no comeback law. He be punished.”

“Hopefully not too severely. He did help us.”

“No. He be pounded to death.”

A moan came from behind them. His chastisement forgotten, Obi-Wan moved back to Qui-Gon’s side. It was a harsh punishment, but he wasn’t sure how many times Jar Jar had been punished before this final one.

“We need a navigator to help us get through the core,” Qui-Gon began. “I saved Jar Jar’s life on the surface. He owes me for that. I claim a life debt on him.”

The Gungan gave them a long look. It was obvious he wasn’t entirely sure that Qui-Gon was telling him the truth. For once Obi-Wan would easily, and willingly tell him that his words were correct. “Binks?”

Jar Jar shuffled forward, while looking down at his feet.

“Yous have life debt with outlander?” Boss Nass demanded.

Instead of answering, Jar Jar nodded.

“Your gods demand he satisfy that debt.” Like before Qui-Gon did a slight wave of his hand, “His life belongs to me now.”

If there was one thing Obi-Wan didn’t research it was the Gungan religion. Then again, this normally didn’t happen. It made Obi-Wan wander what the gods and goddesses were for the Naboo. As soon as he was able, he would make sure to do research on that.

“His life tis yous,” Boss Nass declared. “Begone wit him.”

With the order now given, one of the guards came up and removed the shackles from around Jar Jar’s wrists. “Come,” Qui-Gon ordered with an incline of his head towards the back of the room.

Obi-Wan was more than pleased to be leaving. They had waisted enough time, though he would never tell that to Qui-Gon.

“Through da core?” Jar Jar brought his hands up in front of him as if to ward off some evil. “Count me outta dis.”

“Too late,” Obi-Wan muttered as he reached for one of Jar Jar’s arms. Qui-Gon was on the other side. The two easily hauled the Gungan out of the large room and back into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

The bongo was unlike anything Obi-Wan had ever seen before. The organic nature of the ship was the most unusual aspect of it. And then there was the small issue of them being in the water instead of being in space. The Temple never prepared him for something like this. Settling himself into the pilot’s seat, he looked over the instrumentation, hoping that it would be close enough to all those simulations he had participated in ever since he had come of age. Closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force to see if the ship had any kind of sentience to it.

Nothing.

With a frown, Obi-Wan grasped the main controller and turned it back and forth to gauge just how responsive it was. The older the vehicle, the harder it was to pilot it. Luckily it only needed a light touch.

Jar Jar’s voice rose just high enough to catch his attention. It sounded like the Gungan was muttering about everything, and nothing at all. What did come through was his fear that bordered on terror. It was obvious that he didn’t want to go through the core. Obi-Wan glanced over to the side only to be somewhat entertained by how wide Jar Jar’s eyes were and how they were rolling in all different directions.

//Padawan.//

Obi-Wan snapped his attention back to the controls. //Sorry, Master.//

Qui-Gon sat behind them in an extra seat that was installed. With three inside, it was a rather tight fit. With a flick of his wrist, Obi-Wan made sure that life support was working properly, it would do them no good to have it stop in the middle of the planet, and then the gravity dampeners. No telling if it would increase the lower they went.

Thinking he had figured out how the bongo worked, Obi-Wan made sure that the cabin was sealed, and then started up the propulsion system. Pushing the controls forward, they went through the shielding and into the water. Obi-Wan glanced back and breathed a sigh of relief when as he saw the shielding easily mold back into place. He reached out to the Force and angeled the ship down into the depths of the ocean and towards the core leaving Otoh Gunga behind. There really was no need for the lights showing the way, for the Force shown like a beacon before him.

“Dis is nutsen,” Jar Jar muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan watched as Jar Jar looked at the navigation system. The Gungan whipped around and looked to the back where Qui-Gon was sitting. “Where we goen?”

“You’re the navigator.”

Obi-Wan almost shook his head, but he managed not to.

“Me?” Jar Jar’s voice raised to almost a squeak. “Don’t know nuttin ‘bout dis.”

“Calm down, the Force will guide our path.”

“Da Force? What is da Force?”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. This whole thing was a disaster waiting to happen. Since he was still a Padawan, it was not his place to tell Master Qui-Gon his thoughts on the matter. They really didn’t need the Gungan, but Qui-Gon insisted on him coming along. The lights illuminated vast stretches of multi-colored coral while small fish like creatures darted in and around the outgrowths.

“Are the Naboo and Gungans at war with each other?”

Why did I not think to ask this, Obi-Wan mentally shook his head.

“No war. Long time ago, mebbe. Now Naboo keep outta swamp and Gungans keep outta plains. Dey no see each other.” 

“So they don’t like each other?”

Jar Jar rolled his eyes. “Naboo gotta big heads. Dey think dey better than Gungans. Dey no speak to each other.”

If that was the case, Obi-Wan wondered why he was out here in the first place. He had mentioned something about that to Boss Nass, but with everything he’s said and what’s happened, it was difficult to remember. “Why were you banished, Jar Jar?” he finally asked. Seeing an opening between two corals Obi-Wan maneuvered the bongo into the narrow opening and went deeper and into a cave like opening.

“Uh…Tis long story, but me…kinda clumsy.” Jar Jar frowned as he shook his head.

Obi-Wan almost sputtered in disbelief. “You were banished because you’re clumsy? That’s rather harsh.”

Jar Jar shrugged. “Me cause mebbe one or two bitty axaudents. Boom de gasser, crash der Bosses’ heyblibber, den meesa banished.”

There was a thump and the bongo lurched, then stopped. Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder, and then back around and down to the navigation screen. There was so much life surrounding him that it was difficult to pinpoint what it was that either hit, or some unknown creature captured the ship. He revved the engine, but nothing happened. They began moving backwards.

Jar Jar looked over his shoulder. His eyes went wide as his hands flopped around. “Opee sea killer. We doomed.”

“No we’re not.” Obi-Wan muttered, but there was nothing he could do, the bongo was immobilized. The creature that captured them turned and swam in the opposite direction they had been going. Another jerk and they were free. Obi-Wan pushed the thrusters to full power and they shot out of the way. Making a long turn they were able to see what it was that had caught them. It was now being devoured by another creature so big that it was hard to fathom.

“There’s always a bigger fish.” Qui-Gon turned back around to look out the front. For a proponent of the Living Force and all life forms, it was a rather ironic statement.

That wasn’t their only problem. The damage the Opee did to the bongo was enough to short out the drive, setting it offline, and the power went out. If that happened in space, they would continue going in the direction they were headed, but not under water. The drag the fluid created eventually stopped their forward momentum, and soon they were drifting aimlessly.

“Master, the power loss I believe is because of the Opee.” Obi-Wan ignored Jar Jar’s panicked complaints and went about seeing what he could do to get the power back online. Opening an access panel, he looked at the wiring. It didn’t look too complicated.

“Stay calm. We’re not in trouble yet.”

“Not yet? Monstairs out dere. Leakin in here. We sinkin with no power? When yous think we in trubble?”

While using the Force, Obi-Wan focused on how the wiring worked within the bongo itself. He was right, it wasn’t complicated at all. He worked with a couple of wires, and then reconnected everything. There was a shower of sparks, and the lights came back on, along with the whine of the engine. Looking up, he found himself staring down the middle of a mouth with large, and very sharp teeth.

Pulling the ship to the side, Obi-Wan was able to escape from the mouth of the creature, but they weren’t out of the woods yet. Jar Jar was in full panic mode, arms flailing and eyes going every which way.

“Relax,” Qui-Gon’s voice came from behind.

Jar Jar’s panic reached a fevered pitch and he promptly fainted. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if Qui-Gon used the Force or not. Either way, he was gladdened that he didn’t have to deal with the Gungan, though the sight of him sitting there all limp did bother him to some extent. “You overdid it.”

“Hmph.”

Obi-Wan ignored Qui-Gon’s reactions. At the moment he was too busy trying to make sure that that creature didn’t catch them. It was difficult considering that the bongo was damaged. Eventually there was an opening before them, at least it looked like an opening. It was lighter up head. That was until there was another creature that appeared. Pulling up on the controls they skirted the top of whatever it was and escaped, while letting the two creatures battle it out. Hopefully they would be too far away before the winner could turn their attention to them.

The rest of their trip through the core was thankfully uneventful. The best part was that the Force was now drawing him upward. Obi-Wan nudged the bongo higher and higher, while light filtered more and more through the water until he actually saw the water surface, but from below. It was an interesting sight and for a moment he wondered how Bant experienced this.

The bongo popped through the surface and he found himself looking at buildings that seemed to grow out of the ground surrounding a largish body of water. Obi-Wan nudged the ship to the edge where he could shut the engines down. He opened the canopy and looked around.

“We safe now?” Jar Jar sank down into the seat he occupied before sitting up.

“That remains to be seen.” Qui-Gon climbed out of the bongo and jumped over the water to the solid ground. “Let’s be off.”

Obi-Wan quickly followed. He glanced back to the ship only to find Jar Jar giving them a dubious look. Considering what they had already been through he wasn’t that surprised at the Gungan’s reactions.

“Meesa comen,” Jar Jar easily jumped over and landed easily. For one who mentioned how clumsy he was, he was surprisingly light on his feet.

Coming up to that first corner, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan paused. Obi-Wan hung back letting his Master look around. Qui-Gon came back around and flattened against the stone wall. “Battle Droids are everywhere. We best be careful.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment and reached out. Droids were nothing in the Force, but if they were escorting prisoners, that was a different thing. He reached out to see if he could sense anyone. There. There were close, but not the next street over.

//This way.// Qui-Gon’s voice echoed through their training bond. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and found his Master heading in the same direction he sensed the people. “And be quiet,” he hissed towards Jar Jar.

They worked their way around so that they could cut them off before they could be imprisoned, and the tensions grow worse between the two sides. Rounding another corner, they found the street before them empty, though for not much longer. They stopped to stand in the middle of the street and waited. It didn’t take long before they heard the sound of movement, both droid and organic shortly before they appeared from a side street. The armed droids in the lead stopped only when they realized that the passage was blocked.

The humans wore a variety of clothing. In the center was a woman who wore a black dress with an elaborate headdress made of feathers. Her face was painted white to mask who she was, but it was obvious that she was the Naboo Queen. Four women stood behind her in tangerine colored dresses with their covered as if wearing a cloak. They were surrounded by guards, who were surrounded by battle droids.

Qui-Gon eventually took a step forward, but stopped when the droids lifted their weapons. With quick movements Qui-Gon and then Obi-Wan brought out their lightsabers and began cutting down the droids. And soon all the droids were destroyed. Obi-Wan shut his lightsaber off at about the same time Qui-Gon did.

“We should leave the streets, your Highness.” Qui-Gon indicated another side street. The guards snatched up the dropped weapons as they followed everyone. Once out of sight Qui-Gon stopped and turned to look at an older man who had a pointed beard. “We’re Ambassadors for the Chancellor.”

“You’re negotiations seems to have failed.” The man stated the obvious.

“The negotiations never took place. It’s urgent that we make contact with the Republic.” It was obvious, at least to Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon was trying to press the Naboo the danger everyone was in at the moment. 

One man with his leather clothing that was about as dark as his skin shook his head. “They’ve knocked out all our communications.”

That was definitely not good for everyone involved. Obi-Wan frowned as he looked around, making sure that more droids didn’t find them. Off in the distance a siren wailed.

“Do you have any transport available that we can use?”

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the security guard as he answered, “Yes, in the main hanger. This way.” He indicated with a free hand which way they should go. He took the lead with Qui-Gon beside him, while Obi-Wan waited and followed in the rear. The Naboo guards spread out from the front of the group to the back, lending their support at the same time. They could never have too many guards.

The group wound their way through back alleys and secret passages until they were on the other end of the city. Battle droids were everywhere, but they found a side entrance that wasn’t guarded. They stopped at a doorway that opened into the main hanger. 

In the center of the cavernous room was a sleek ship. Other smaller ones in a similar style were lined up on either side of the hanger. The head guard peeked around and slunk back quickly. “There’s too many of them.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t even in a place to see what was happening. //Master?//

“That won’t be a problem.”

Qui-Gon’s answer was all he needed. They would make it out of there barring too many complications.

Qui-Gon turned his full attention to the Naboo Queen. “Your Highness. Under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us.”

Obi-Wan looked at her her the first time. She looked very young. To have that much responsibility at such a young age. He never had that much, then again he was on probation when he was younger.

“Thank you Ambassador, but my place is with my people.”

It was obvious that Qui-Gon tried to keep from rolling his eyes. “They will kill you if you stay.”

“They wouldn’t dare.”

Qui-Gon turned his attention to the one who spoke. He was the older man with the pointed beard. “And you are?”

“Governor Sio Bibble,” he nodded with a grim look on his face.

“They need her to sign a treaty with them to make this invasion legal. They can’t afford to kill her.”

“At least not at this moment,” Qui-Gon turned back to the Queen. “There’s something else behind this. There’s no logic in what the Trade Federation is doing.” He paused while closing his eyes. They snapped back open. “My feelings tell me that they will kill you if you stay.”

With the obvious now stated the Governor nodded, “Then our only hope will be with the Senate. Senator Palpatine will need your help.”

For the first time the Queen looked uncertain. She looked down. “Either choice presents great danger.” Then in an odd move, she looked to the handmaiden that stood beside her. “Do it all.”

“We are brave your Highness.”

Sirens sounded throughout the building. Qui-Gon had to raise his voice to be heard over them. “If you are to leave Your Highness, it must be now.”

With the decision now made, the Queen looked, and acted more confident. “Then I will plead our case to the Senate. Be careful Governor,” she looked over to Sio while nodding.

“Let’s go.” Qui-Gon entered the hanger with purpose in his step. Obi-Wan had to lengthen his stride just to keep up with the taller man. In the far corner was a group of prisoners seated on the ground and guarded by several droids.

“We’ll need pilots,” Obi-Wan heard from somewhere behind him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that,” he lifted up his arm to move his cloak sleeve in a better position. He didn’t want the material to snag at the wrong time. Like before when he was in that transport, the droids ignored him. It was an odd thing to now be standing there and not having to worry about being shot at. Obi-Wan glanced through the men looking for the much needed pilots. He turned sideways so he could keep an eye on what Qui-Gon was doing, along with the droids in front of him.

It didn’t take long before he heard the sound of Qui-Gon’s lightsaber igniting. He pulled out his own and began taking down the droids before him. “We need pilots, everyone else scatter.” He paused turning to look back at Qui-Gon. He had just as easily dispatched the droids around him. “Go,” Obi-Wan ordered.

Men scattered while several pilots ran to the ship with Obi-Wan following behind. As they ran up the ramp he turned and began blocking blaster bolts, making sure that everyone was safe.

//Let’s go,// Qui-Gon repeated, but through their bond.

The two ran up the ramp and into the body of the ship as the engines began to whine.


	5. Chapter 5

The escape into the atmosphere wasn’t the cleanest or the easiest. As soon as they made it into space the large Trade Federation ships were looming larger and larger on the screens. One shot managed to make it through the shielding and knocked the engine off line along with the shielding.

“Spin the ship.”

Obi-Wan worked his way to the cockpit and stood behind Qui-Gon after making sure that Jar Jar was out of the way. The astromech droids that were activated were working furiously on the hull to fix the damage created. One by one they were destroyed until one was left.

Power surged once again in the ship and the pilot pushed the engines to their max. The sleek ship shot past the Trade Federation blockade and beyond the system.

What they left behind wasn’t the end of their problems. Ric Olec, the pilot looked over the controls, especially the ones that were flashing red. Obi-Wan sat down beside him lending his own help.

“I’m a pilot,” Ric muttered.

“I know,” Obi-Wan gave him a knowing look. He looked over instrumentation while reaching out with the Force. There wasn’t much he could do at the moment, but he did try.

“And?” Qui-Gon asked.

Ric turned to look at the Master Jedi, “The hyperdrive is leaking.”

“Which means we can’t go that far,” Qui-Gon paused. “We’re going to have to land somewhere close to make repairs. Do you know what’s out there?”

Ric turned to the nav computer and pulled out a star chart. Obi-Wan looked over the image with a practiced eye. He quickly found something that looked promising. “Here, Master,” he pointed to a point on the image that looked like it was on the edge of known space. “Tatoonie. It’s small, poor, and out of the way. Plus the Trade Federation has no dealings with it.”

Panaka had just appeared behind Qui-Gon. “How can you be sure?”

Qui-Gon looked over to the smaller man. “Because, Captain, Tatoonie is controlled by the Hutts.”

Panaka took a step back. “The Hutts? Are you crazy?”

“It is risky,” Obi-Wan tried not to make it sound as if he were agreeing with the Queen’s head of security, but it did sound like it. “But at this point there’s no reasonable alternative.”

“You can’t take her there.” Panaka pointed to the ship’s interior. “The Hutts are gangsters and slavers. If they find out Her Highness is there….”

“It would be no different than if we landed in a system controlled by the Trade Federation,” Qui-Gon mused. “Except the Hutts aren’t looking for her. That gives us an advantage.”

Panaka took a deep breath. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but he refrained, and turned away.

//He’s not pleased, Master.//

Qui-Gon glanced over to Obi-Wan //That doesn’t matter. We need to get her to Coruscant safely. It will either be with Captain Panaka, or without him.//

“Well, I don’t know about you,” Ric started. It sounded like he wanted to break the tension that had grown in the small space. “But I want to recognize that droid. If it weren’t for it we wouldn’t be here.” The pilot glanced over the instrumentation. When he looked pleased, he rose to his feet and moved passed Qui-Gon and went into the ship.

Obi-Wan looked up to Qui-Gon and then stood followed him. They eventually found themselves in one of the rooms. Queen Amidala sat there with her handmaidens gathered behind, while Ric stood off to the side. 

Panaka stood before her at a respectful distance with a blue and silver astromech droid beside him. “Your Highness, we’re lucky to have this one in our service.” He let his hand rest on its dome. “It’s an extremely well put together little droid. I fully believe that it saved our lives.”

The Queen glanced down to the droid then back to Panaka. “Then it is to be commended. What is its number?”

The guard looked down and scraped off some scoring. Even though it was active, it remained still, and quiet. “R2-D2, Your Highness.”

Amidala looked at Artoo, “Thank you, R2-D2. You have proven both loyal and brave.” She glanced over her shoulder, and addressed one of her handmaidens, the same one she spoke to before they escaped Naboo, “Padme, see to the cleaning of this droid. It deserves our gratitude.” She turned her attention back to her head of security, “Please continue with your report, Captain.”

Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan watched as the security officer hesitated before speaking once again, “Your Highness, we are heading to a remote planet called Tatoonie.”

“It is a system,” Qui-Gon spoke up when the guard hesitated, “that is far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. As soon as we reach it we will be able to make needed repairs to the ship and then continue on our way to Coruscant.”

“Your Highness,” Panaka quickly recovered. “Tatoonie is very dangerous. It may not be controlled by the Trade Federation, but it is by the Hutts. They are both gangsters and slavers. I do not agree with the Master Jedi on this.”

“Must I?” she muttered. In an odd maneuver, she glanced over to her handmaidens once again, specifically Padme. Even though she had been given orders a short time earlier, she had not moved from her position. With a quick nod, she moved over to Artoo and the two left the room. “Master Jedi,” Amidala began again, “We are in your hands.”

  
As soon as they landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa, Obi-Wan went deeper into the bowels of the ship and had the hyperdrive raised up from its place so he could take a good look at it. The last time they had problems it was only offline. This time, though he had a feeling it wouldn’t be as easy. Plus there was something else out there just on the edge of his senses. This was different from what he felt earlier. With everything that had already happened, Obi-Wan wondered if that was just the limit of his troubled senses.

As soon as the drive was fully accessible, Obi-Wan started an initial diagnostics on it. There was a spark and an odd, almost grinding sound. That wasn’t good at all. There was another beep and the computer dutifully gave its answer. “Blast,” he muttered just under his breath. It was beyond his ability to repair with what he had available.

Obi-Wan was alerted through the Force just before Jar Jar burst through the door and threw himself at his feet. “Pweese, no let me go wit Quiggon.”

Obi-Wan’s looked down at the Gungan and then up to his master who had followed Jar Jar. Qui-Gon had removed parts of his tunic and cloak. Now he wore a poncho. At this point he looked more like a farmer than a Jedi Master. “Sorry, but Master Qui-Gon is right. Mos Espa is a multinational spaceport. It’s better for you to go with him for it will make everyone look less obvious.” This was one of those times where it was better for him to go along with his Master’s decisions than to fight against it. He was a Padawan, and it was not his place at this point. It was his job to observe everything and act only when he was truly needed, and now wasn’t the time.

Jar Jar got back to his feet and trudged out of the room, leaving Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon. “What have you found?”

“The generator is shot,” Obi-Wan frowned as he indicated the hyperdrive. “We need a new one.”

“I thought so.” Qui-Gon moved to Obi-Wan’s side and looked over the engine. He lowered his voice, “We cannot risk any communication with Coruscant this far out. It might be intercepted and our position revealed. We have to do this on our own.” He looked over his shoulder, “Don’t let anyone send a transmission while I’m gone.” He raised a finger, “Be wary, Padawan. I sense a disturbance in the Force.”

“I sense it too,” Obi-Wan nodded, “and yes I will be very careful.”

“Good.” Qui-Gon nodded and turned to leave the engine room.

At least he wasn’t stuck in the ship with Jar Jar, Obi-Wan mused. Anything was better without him. Leaving the smallish room while brushing off the dust from the hyperdrive, he went over to the main cabin that Queen Amidala occupied for the time being. With a knock on the door he waited a moment before opening it. Several handmaidens were in the room, but the Queen was nowhere to be seen. 

Almost as one they turned to look at him. They glanced towards each other then one spoke, “Master Jedi.”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. She sounded a lot like the Queen. He wasn’t sure if he should correct her or not. “That’s Master Qui-Gon.”

“But you are a Jedi.”

Technically. “I am an apprentice, a Padawan.” Obi-Wan paused, “It’s very important that there are no communications that come from this ship. We are in Hutt territory and they can easily intercept whatever is sent.”

“We understand,” she indicated her fellow handmaidens.

“Good,” Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. He turned to leave.

“Jedi?”

Obi-Wan paused at the door and looked over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“What is your name?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, ma’am.” He gave her a small smile and moved deeper into the ship. If they couldn’t contact Coruscant he dared not reach out to Eira. Even though she was on a planet that was not part of the Republic, the transmission could still be tracked, and they could be discovered. Instead, he went into a room off to the side and settled down to meditate.

Some time later Obi-Wan’s comm chirped. It was loud enough to bring him out of his meditative state. Fumbling for it, he glanced to see who was calling. “Yes, Master?” he spoke into the small microphone.

“Padawan. I have found a hyperdrive that can be used. The problem is that the dealer, a Toydarian, refuses to use Republic credits, even when I was insistent. The creature’s name is Watto. He wants 20,000 of local money. Is there anything of value within the ship that can be traded?”

Obi-Wan wracked his brain. There wasn’t much that he remembered. “Maybe a few containers of supplies, the Queen’s wardrobe, and maybe some jewelry. There’s not enough, and definitely not in the amount you’re requesting.”

There was a pause on the other end. “All right. Another solutions will present itself. I’ll check back.” 

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan tucked the comm back into a pouch on his belt. He eventually went back to look once more over the hyperdrive. Maybe he could fix it and Master Qui-Gon wouldn’t need to acquire another one. The door opened into a dark room and Obi-Wan waved his hand to the light controls. The generator sat before him, dark and without power. Obi-Wan strode across the room and placed a hand on the durasteel. Through the Force, the generator felt empty. Sighing, he opened the main access panel once again, hoping to find something different. Just like before the wiring was burned up, and there was no way to repair it. He closed the access panel and took a step back.

With nothing really to do, Obi-Wan left the interior of the ship and stood in its shade. It was brutally hot outside, and off in the distance heat shimmered above the ground. He couldn’t even decide if there were rock formations on the horizon or not. The wind picked up, making the sand swirl around his feet. As the minutes passed, the wind grew in strength. This was not a good sign.

Obi-Wan felt more than heard Captain Panaka come down the ramp. The man’s dark skin reminded him of Tomas, but only just. “The storm is going to slow them down.”

“Yes,” Panaka nodded in agreement. “The ship needs to be sealed before it gets any worse.”

Obi-Wan squinted back in the direction of Mos Espa then turned to go back into the Nubian ship. He paused when he heard a comm chirp. It didn’t sound like it came from near by. Looking over his shoulder, Obi-Wan watched as Panaka pulled out his comm. 

“Yes?”

Ric’s voice came through the growing wind, “Captain, we’re receiving a message from home.”

Panaka glanced up to Obi-Wan then focused back on the comm. “We’ll be right there.” Replacing his comm, the Captain moved up the ramp and into the ship. Obi-Wan paused for a moment before following, sealing the ship behind him.

Obi-Wan eventually found himself in the same room where the droid was commended earlier. Queen Amidala sat in a chair at the far end in her black gown and feathered headdress along with her white painted face. Several of her handmaidens were behind her, but not all of them. A quick count and Obi-Wan realized that there was one, maybe two missing besides Padme. Mentally shrugging from the oddity he focused his attention on the message that had come through. At least they were wise enough to wait for him to see it, and take action if need be. 

Then again maybe not. Obi-Wan frowned as the message played out. “Start it from the beginning,” he ordered as he strode across the room.

The Queen nodded to the closest handmaiden. The girl did something and the image paused then started once again. The transmission wasn’t the best and the image broke up several times. Either he was sending it illegally, or it was on purpose. Personally he leaned towards the latter of the two.

“…cut off all food supplies until your return…death toll rising, catastrophic…must bow to their wishes.” The image garbled then faded until, “Please, I beg of you, tell us what to do. If you can hear me, Your Highness, you must contact me.” There was a burst of static and then nothing.

The Nubians turned as one to Obi-Wan. At that moment he felt the full weight of responsibility on his shoulders, and it was unpleasant to say the least. If I’m wrong then thousands upon thousands will die. Yet Qui-Gon’s command echoed through his mind. If anything he could at least blame it on the Master Jedi if anything did go wrong. “It’s a trick Your Highness. Send no transmission of any kind.” And with that he turned and left the room, his cloak swirling around him.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been over a day since Qui-Gon had left the transport. Except for the two communications from him, there had been no news. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if that should be good or not. What was strange was that Captain Panaka was more than a little nervous. Why would he be nervous when the Queen was safe on board? He had no idea why he could be acting that way. He was also one of those who knew how to shield his thoughts. In fact, all the handmaidens along with the Queen had that ability. At least he didn’t have to worry about being bombarded by stray thoughts. Whenever he was outside the Temple and in Coruscant the first thing he had to do was tighten his shields.

That second communication from Master Qui-Gon, though really bothered him. He wanted to put the ship down as collateral for of all things, a podrace? He wasn’t entirely familiar with the sport, but he knew enough that it was dangerous. They had to figure out another way to get the money for the hyperdrive because if it didn’t work out, then they’d be stuck for a very long time.

That night, and after eating dinner, Obi-Wan went back into the room he had commandeered so he could meditate. This way he could respond to any problems that might arise quicker than if he had actually gone to sleep. Just as he was sinking down into the Force he felt a presence just outside the room. It paused for a short time before continuing to the Queen’s personal chambers. The young leader had kept to herself and only appeared when they had received that message from Naboo. At least Qui-Gon had gone along with his decision. That was happening more and more often. Technically he had not been lead on a mission yet, but he knew he needed to do that sooner rather than later, especially with him being a senior padawan.

Which is what happened. Through some distant thought, Obi-Wan felt more than heard his communicator chirp. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes, then reached for the small device he had placed on the blanket beside him. A quick glance to the chrono let him know that it was later than he realized. Sometimes when he was in deep meditation it felt like time crawled, when it was actually the opposite.

It chirped again. Picking up the device Obi-Wan saw that it was Qui-Gon calling him. “Yes, Master?”

“Padawan,” Qui-Gon’s voice came out tinny from the small speaker, “I’m transmitting a blood sample. I want you to run a midichlorian count on it.”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. That was not what he expected. He got to his feet and worked his way to the cockpit. For something like this he wanted to be as far away from the Queen and her handmaidens as possible. Even though each ship had a program that could run the information, it was best that he be alone. He sat down in the navigator’s seat. Instead of the main lights being activated, the space was lit up with a dull red coloring. This way it was easy enough to see what he was doing, but also dark enough to not draw anyone’s attention.

After plugging in the sample he waited as the computer ran the test. In every Republic ship computers had programs for this. It dutifully beeped its result and flashed its answer on the screen. For a moment Obi-Wan had a difficult time trying to comprehend what he saw. It really wasn’t possible. “Master?” he brought the comm back to his face. “I think there’s something wrong with the sample.”

There was a pause, “What does the reading say?”

“It’s twenty thousand. No one, not even Master Yoda has a count that high.” Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip, waiting for Qui-Gon to give him some sort of answer.

“Good night, Obi-Wan.” And with that the comm was closed down.

Obi-Wan set his comm back down. Something was up, which was obvious to him, but he wasn’t sure what it was at this point. Whomever had this insanely high midichlorian count…. He shook his head. There was too much for him to deal with at this point in time. After making sure that the number wouldn’t be saved, he closed out the program, then went back to his room. Coming around the corner he ran into the same handmaiden he spoke to before the communications from Naboo. He stopped and cocked his head to the side in more of an unspoken question. It was late, and she was out and about.

“Oh,” she brought her hand to her face. “I’m sorry.”

“No bother.” Obi-Wan gave her a hint of a smile. “It’s late though. I feel that tomorrow will be a day of firsts.” He had no idea where that came from, but he knew it was correct.

She took a step forward and stretched out a hand as if to touch him. “Do you think we will get off this planet?”

For a moment Obi-Wan watched her. Even though she drew close he willed himself to not take a step back. “If the Force wills it, ma’am.” With a quick nod, he took a step back and moved around her to get to his room. Only when the door closed did he take a deep breath, glad to be away from her. He knew he had to be very careful, and not make her think that he was trying to lead her on, which he wasn’t. Even though she was highly trained, he could still tell she was still so young, and impressionable. In a final thought, he waved his hand to the door and felt it lock and then sealed it shut. The only way it would open now is from the inside, and by using the Force he did not want to wake up in the morning only to find her in his room.

After removing his boots, Obi-Wan stripped down to his undertunic and lay on the bed under his cloak. After closing his eyes, he let himself drift off to sleep, and dreamed once again. His eyes flew open as he tried to understand the chaotic images. It was a tangled mess was all he could come up with. The young boy showed up again, asking what would happen to him, along with something about the Trials. Even with his heart pounding, he sat up and ran a hand through his short hair, then looked around the darkened room. Running lights around the enclosed space glowed a dull red. Like the cockpit, it was enough to see by, but not enough to forcibly wake anyone up from a deep sleep. Pulling out his personal chrono, he was surprised to find out that it was already morning.

Reaching over, Obi-Wan turned on a nearby lamp. There were things he needed to do, plus he had a feeling that Qui-Gon would be returning and hopefully with a hyperdrive generator in tow. After his morning meditations, he pulled on the rest of his tunic and boots. He paused as he sensed movement in the corridor, but he couldn’t tell who it was.

The last thing he did was to record down all that he could remember from the dream like vision. The foreboding he felt before they left for Naboo came back, this time with a vengeance. Something was up was the only thing he could figure out.

Emerging from his room, he worked his way down to the common area. Several guards were gathered around one of the screens, anticipation emanating from them. They were eagerly waiting for something, of what he had no idea. As he moved across the space for the kitchenette he heard something akin to ‘podrace’ or something similar. Obi-Wan turned and approached the group and looked at what they were watching. Individuals holdings banners were walking across a field while podracers waited patiently. “What’s this?”

One guard answered without looking over his shoulder, “It’s the Boonta Eve Classic. We’ve been watching it for some time now.”

Qui-Gon mentioned a podrace. Could this be what he was referring to? The massive engines on the podracers rose to a loud whine and all but one took off at an unknown signal. A few moments later that one began moving and soon it looked like it was trying to catch up with the other racers. Considering how much time had already passed, and the speed they were going, he figured that it wouldn’t happen. After several more minutes Obi-Wan grew bored with it all and turned back to the kitchenette to get his breakfast.

“You know,” the same handmaiden from the previous day had come into the room and approached Obi-Wan, “I never introduced myself.”

Several guards cheered as Obi-Wan turned his attention to the young girl. He looked back to the tea he was preparing. “Yes?” when that was finished, he pulled out several capsules and began preparing his breakfast.

“I’m Sabé.”

“Does the Queen know you’re here and speaking to me?” Out of the corner of his eye he could see her take a step back. Apparently she never did that that into consideration. There was something else though. It wasn’t much, but enough to make Obi-Wan wonder if there was something else going on. Instead of dismissing it entirely, he set the feelings off to the side so he could take a look at the hyperdrive one last time. He had never installed a new one, so he knew what he needed to study.

After breakfast, Obi-Wan left the common room and went back to the hyperdrive. The room was as stuffy as it was before. Crawling and squeezing into every space he could think of, he found no information on how to replace the drive itself. And then there was the R2 droid. It had followed Qui-Gon over to Mos Espa, so he really couldn’t use it. Maybe he could when they returned.

With nothing else to do, Obi-Wan went back to his room while making sure he didn’t run into Sabé. While in the corridor his comm chirped once again. With a frown, Obi-Wan looked to see who it was. It was Qui-Gon once again. Either there would be good news or bad news. Personally, he wanted the good news. He really didn’t want to be stuck on this planet for Force knew how long. “Yes, Master?”

“Padawan, I shall be returning shortly with a new generator.”

This was the news he was hoping for. “And the R2 droid? I would like astromech to help with the installation.”

“Yes, it will be here.”

And with that the comm ended. It was as abrupt as the one from the previous night after he ran that midichlorian test. Obi-Wan still thought there was a problem with that blood sample. Having a count of over twenty thousand was basically impossible. It would be as if the Force created the individual, or something similar. Pausing, he mentally touched the anchor that strengthened the training bond he had with Qui-Gon. Maybe it should be removed. The problem was that he had no idea how to do that. Garen had mentioned shortly after his raising that his own training bond had been formally unraveled. He then hedged on how it was done. Apparently he figured out how it was done just by paying attention.

Shrugging that off, Obi-Wan eventually made it back to his room and began studying on how to replace the generator, and what to do with the one that was burned out.

Sometime later, and with Qui-Gon approaching, Obi-Wan left his room and went back over to the Nubian ship’s entrance. What was surprising was that Captain Panaka was already there, relief leaking from behind his shielding. “I know why you’re relieved,” Obi-Wan kept his voice low. A spike of anxiety emerged but was squashed quickly. “Master Qui-Gon is bringing a hyperdrive generator to be installed.”

“Good.” Panaka nodded, his dark eyes showing even more relief.

Entering a code, the door unsealed and the two of them were hit with a blast of heat as if from an oven, and then the ramp lowered. It looked like it was about midday on where they were on the planet. Even with heat rising as in waves from the sand Obi-Wan could just make out something in the distance, approaching.

“Who is that?”

Obi-Wan glanced over to the captain, sweat was already beading on his forehead, then back to the ramp before him. “It’s Master Qui-Gon.” He walked down the ramp to reach the sandy ground before him then moved over to stand under the ship. With his fair skin he knew it was best to wait here. If he wasn’t careful, he would turn red, and then the outer layer would peel off. Not a good thing. I wonder if Eira would only grow darker if she was here.

What Obi-Wan saw in the distance only grew in size until he could make out several beasts of burden towing something behind them. “I was getting worried,” he commented as Qui-Gon stopped the animal he was riding. Jar Jar rode the other one that was off to the side. For a moment he wasn’t sure where Padmé, the other handmaiden was until Qui-Gon dismounted and then helped her to the ground. What they were towing turned out to be the generator that was acquired. The pallet floated above the ground, while the astromech droid waited patiently next to it.

“Start getting this generator installed.” That was an obvious order, “I need to go back for some unfinished business.” Qui-Gon took a step towards him.

“Business?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but give him a long look.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be all that long.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw Jar Jar go back into the ship while muttering something unintelligible. He turned his full attention back to Qui-Gon, “Why do I feel that we’ve picked up another stray.”

This time Qui-Gon pulled him to the side and lowered his voice, “It’s the boy who’s responsible for getting us these parts.” He paused while looking around. It was as if he didn’t want anyone to hear what he was about to say. “The same boy whose blood sample you tested for midi-chlorians.”

“Boy?”

“Yes, a human child by the name of Anakin Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan’s sense of unease flared up again. Instead of outwardly complaining about it, he frowned before turning his full attention to the generator. He had decided to focus on that so he wouldn’t have to deal with what was turning out to be a new stray, an apparent Force sensitive stray with an impossibly high midi-chlorian count.

With Captain Panaka’s help, along with Artoo trundling behind them, they were able to get the generator into the ship and installed fairly quickly. Artoo was able to get the more intricate wiring completed. Soon it was up and running, now if it worked was something entirely different. At least it was running, which made Obi-Wan smiled. Personally he didn’t want to be stuck on Tatoonie any longer. The burned out drive would be scuttled once they were safely in space.

There was a flurry of activity coming from the area of the common room. Reaching out, Obi-Wan sensed Qui-Gon approaching along with a stronger disturbance in the Force than what he first felt when they landed. Joining the captain, Obi-Wan appeared in the cockpit to see what was happening. The disturbance turned chaotic. Padmé was there with a boy. For the moment he paid no attention to this new stray, but turned his attention to the handmaiden.

“Qui-Gon is in trouble,” her voice didn’t quaver, which was a surprise.

“He said to take off,” a young voice answered.

Instead of looking out of the viewscreen, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, reaching for the link that bound him to the Master Jedi. His eyes flew open and he leaned over the pilot. “There,” he pointed off to the side. “Get us in the air and over there. Make sure you fly low.”

Ric nodded while letting his hand fly over the controls. The engines of the Nubian vessel roared to life. They rose above the ground and began moving towards what was turning out to be two combatants. Their lightsabers swirled in the dust as they went back and forth. Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed as he focused on the green and red glow. It took him a moment before he realized what he saw. The shop paused as soon as they had neared the two and Ric had the ramp lowered. Another screen focused in on what was happening. Qui-Gon jumped to safety, forcing his adversary to follow. With another strike Qui-Gon pushed what turned out to be a humanoid off the ramp and he backed into the ship, letting the ramp and door seal behind him.

Hurrying from the cockpit, Obi-Wan went to Qui-Gon to make sure he was all right. He knelt beside him and helped the older Jedi to a seated position then began probing their bond.

“Are you all right?”

Obi-Wan finally turned his attention to the boy that appeared in the cockpit and threw up his shields. He knew this boy. This was the same boy that had been in his visions, and it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

“I think so.” Qui-Gon took a deep breath while brushing the child off. “This was a surprise that I won’t soon forget.”

This time Obi-Wan frowned. “What was that?”

Qui-Gon gave him a thoughtful look. “I really don’t know. Whoever, or whatever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is that he’s after the Queen.”

“Is he going to follow us?” the boy’s voice wavered.

Even with his shields up, Obi-Wan could fee the child’s fear.

Qui-Gon gave the boy a kind smile. “We’ll be safe as soon as we reach hyperspace. I don’t doubt he knows our destination, which means he’ll be able to find us again.”

“Then what are we going to do about it?” the boy demanded.

“We?” Obi-Wan turned his frown from Qui-Gon over to the boy.

“We shall be patient,” Qui-Gon broke through the stalemate while bringing the attention back to him. “Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.”


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of their trip back to Coruscant was quiet. Even with his tight shielding Obi-Wan was bothered more than he wanted to admit, especially when Qui-Gon didn’t pay all that much attention to it. Before meeting Anakin Qui-Gon would eventually ask why, but this time it never happened.

Because Tatoonie was even further away from Coruscant than Naboo, it took much longer to get back home. Instead of sleeping, Obi-Wan decided to meditate, hoping that this would help him.

By the time they reached Coruscant Obi-Wan did feel better, but not by much. There was one thing, he did feel pity for Anakin. Apparently he had to leave his family behind whom he had never been separated from. Yet for him, his earliest memories were in the Temple.

They landed after being given permission. Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon down the ramp, remaining close and just a step behind. Before them was one senator, probably the one from Naboo, and Chancellor Valorum himself. To either side were their personal guards. As soon as they drew close they bowed in respect then moved off to the side. Behind them came Queen Amidala surrounded by her handmaidens. That group was surrounded by her own complement of guards.

The senator bowed, while exuding relief, “It is a great relief to see you alive and well, Your Majesty.” The worry melted away revealing a smile. With a hand he indicated the Chancellor, “May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum.”

“Welcome to Coruscant, Your Highness,” Valorum spoke, his voice along with his eyes, sounded and looked tired. “It’s an honor to finally meet you in person. I must let you know how distressed everyone is over Naboo’s current situation. I have called a special session of the Senate so you can present your request for relief in person.”

Queen Amidala kept her gaze steady. “I’m grateful for your concern, Chancellor.”

With a wordless signal the group split up in different directions. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin went with the Naboo group, which was oddly relieving at the same time. “Come, Padawan,” Qui-Gon indicated the lift off to the side. Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan watched as the other groups climbed into shuttles and were whisked away in different directions while they went down to the closest bus terminal. Eventually it dropped them off near the front entrance to the Temple.

Obi-Wan looked up at the five spires that towered above the massive Temple complex. Just the sight alone made him feel small. Reaching the front doors, they opened revealing a long and wide hallway with statues of notable Jedi from the past. It felt good to be back home. “Master, are we going to report to the Council?”

Qui-Gon paused for a moment, then continued, “Yes.” 

Obi-Wan turned his full attention on the older Jedi. With a gentle probe, he wanted to see what was going on. Qui-Gon had been acting off ever since Tatoonie. What he found was not what he was expecting. There was both worry, and awe at the same time, which was different from what he found with the boy. That was mostly fear. “Master, Anakin, the boy, is frightened, and lonely.”

This time Qui-Gon stopped, which made Obi-Wan stop. “I believe he will get over it.”

The answer made Obi-Wan think for a moment. Did he sense the fear? He mentally shook his head. “I don’t know about that. My age-mates have little to no memories of their birth families, and I have none. I think he’s going to have a difficult time if he stays here.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes turned compassionate. “Padawan, he was a slave, but not anymore. I tried to get his mother freed, but it turned out it was impossible.”

Instead of commenting that his words were completely different from what was happening with the boy, Obi-Wan focused on the Force. At this point there was no way for him to do a walking meditation, or maybe he would at least for the time being. The anchor he had placed to strengthen their training bond was still in place. He used that to keep next to Qui-Gon as they worked their way through the large spaces until they reached the lift that would take them up to the Council chamber. 

It didn’t take long for the lift to rise up to the top of the center spire. When the doors opened it revealed an anti-chamber of sorts. On one side were large doors that led out to a balcony that was a popular waiting place for people who were waiting to address the council. Surprisingly enough, it was a good place for meditation. On the other side was another set of doors guarded by two members of the Temple Guards armed with staffs. Those staffs weren’t just for decoration, they were lightsabers, and the guards knew how to use them effectively.

For a moment they stood in the center of the room watching the guards. It was only when they turned to face each other did both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan know that they were allowed to enter the council chamber.

The two moved past the guards and into the heart of the high council. Obi-Wan had been in this chamber more than enough times so that it didn’t unnerve him anymore. Knowing his place, he kept a step behind and to the side of Qui-Gon and let him explain what had happened to them while representing the Chancellor as his personal ambassadors. The Jedi Masters before them were some of the wisest in the Order. It made him wonder if he would ever get the chance to be counted among them. The problem was, there were over ten thousand working to make sure that there was peace among the member worlds.

“The one I encountered while approaching the Nubian vessel before we left Tatoonie was well versed in the Jedi arts, especially with the use of a lightsaber. This was something I had never come across before.” He paused, taking a breath, “My conclusion is that the one who attacked me is a Sith Lord.”

It felt as if the air was sucked out of the chamber. Obi-Wan had never mentioned ‘sith’ to his master at any time on the way back to Coruscant. Plus, he only caught glimpses of the humanoid. His eyes strayed to the older Jedi then back to look at Master Yoda. Although the council members shielded their thoughts there was a quiet murmur that rippled through the room.

“A Sith Lord, you say?” Mace leaned forward. It was obvious that he didn’t believe what Qui-Gon was saying.

“That can’t be,” Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head. “The Sith have been gone for almost a millennium.”

“Threatened, the Republic is, if the Sith are involved.”

Obi-Wan turned his full attention to Master Yoda. He wasn’t the only one. Another quiet murmur rippled through the room.

Mace leaned back in his chair. It was obvious that he was attempting to gather his thoughts. “This is difficult to accept, Qui-Gon. I don’t know how the Sith could return without us knowing anything about it.”

His words had an unintended consequence for Obi-Wan. There was that priestess from several years ago. All he remembered was that her eyes had turned yellow. It made him realize that anyone who embraced the dark side so fully, they could possibly turn into a sith.

Yoda gave a huff of annoyance. “Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must.”

“Perhaps,” Ki-Adi-Mundi inclined his head back to Qui-Gon, “this individual will reveal himself again.”

“This attack was with purpose,” Mace interrupted, “that much is clear. Queen Amidala is his target. If he’s failed once, he will most likely try again.”

“With the Naboo Queen, you will remain,” Yoda pointed hand towards them. “Protect her, you must.”

There was another murmur throughout the chamber. This time it was in obvious approval of what the Grand Master and announced.

“We shall uses all our resources to unravel this mystery, and discovery this individual’s identity.” Mace leaned back in his chair while waiving his hand in an obvious sign of dismissal. “May the Force be with you.”

Several other members of the council echoed Mace’s pronouncement.

Thinking they were dismissed, Obi-Wan turned to leave, but stopped when he realized that Qui-Gon had not moved from his place in the center of the room.

“More to say, have you?” 

At first Obi-Wan thought he was the one being addressed. He stopped and turned to look over at Master Yoda, giving him an unspoken question. The aged Jedi master, though had his attention on Qui-Gon.

“With your permission, my Master,” Qui-Gon began, “I believe I have encountered a vergence in the Force.”

“Oh?” Yoda sat up a little bit straighter. “A vergence you say?”

Mace spoke up, “Is this at a place, or focused around an individual?”

“A boy,” Qui-Gon answered, letting his hands spread out as if in supplication.

It was at that moment Obi-Wan knew what his master was going to say. It was the reason why the boy had come with them from Tatoonie. He also had an odd sense that he was on the verge of something, of what he had no idea. His eyes went back and forth between the ancient grand master and the master he was apprenticed to.

“This boy,” Qui-Gon continued, “has the highest midi-chlorian count I have ever come across.”

This is what I tested? Why didn’t I sense him? The questions weren’t lost on Obi-Wan at all. He slammed his shielding up while trying to comprehend what he heard before him. Master Yoda glanced in his direction with a knowing look in his eyes before setting them back on Qui-Gon.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was conceived by the Force itself.”

Obi-Wan felt as if the air was sucked out of the room itself. The sound of his heart beating increased until it blocked out everything except his breathing. He knew about the ancient prophecy, and if it had finally come to fruition then something was coming, something big.

“—to the prophecy?”

Obi-Wan’s hearing snapped back and stared openly at Mace.

“Of the one who would bring balance to the Force?” Mace made a motion with his hand, “You think it is this boy?”

Qui-Gon looked down, then back up, drawing out the pause. He spread his hands again, “I do not presume—,”

“But you do,” Yoda snapped back, his three finger hand raised in a pointing accusation. “Revealed, your opinion is, Qui-Gon.”

“Then I humbly request that the boy be tested.”

Even with the silence that settled on the council room it was obvious that the masters before him were deliberating on what to do. It made Obi-Wan wonder if they had some sort of bond that the Jedi before him shared for the discussion.

Yoda’s eyes narrowed. “To be trained as a Jedi, you request for him?”

“I believe finding him was the will of the Force.” He shook his head, “With everything that happened at the same time, I don’t doubt it.”

With his words there was an unmistakable shift in the room.

“All right,” Mace leaned back in his chair. It almost looked as if he really didn’t want to say what he was about to, “Bring him before us.”

Yoda’s actions mirrored Mace’s attitude, “Tested, he will be.”


End file.
